Puppy Love
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: Cloti, CloudxTifa, Complete! It's almost Tifa's birthday and Cloud has something planned! Rings, romance... and a puppy? Rated M for language and Lemon, Chapter 3 and 7, if you don't like it, don't read between the lines. VxY, CxS, BxE
1. The Preparation

_These are not my characters! FF7 is copyright Square-Enix!_

**The Preparation**

A spiky, yellow head looked inside the door; his mako washed blue eyes looking around in haste. He got bumped from behind, causing the small bell to sound on the door. "Shh," he said, putting his finger to his lips. The brunette man behind him shrugged a bit, the tiny puppy in his arms was twisting around, trying to lick his goatee. The dignified man put his hand over the white puppy's face, the pink bow on the dog's tail held a brand new set of tags. When he was sure the owner of the bar wasn't there, he slipped in, and waved for the other man to follow. "Tifa?" He called; looking around, grateful there was no answer.

"Now," Reeve Tuesti looked to his friend, trying with no real success to keep the puppy breath off his face, "Can you tell me what this is all about?"

Cloud Strife was still wary, looking out the windows, and then looked to Reeve. "She's a present, for Tifa's birthday tomorrow. She's been saying how my schedule is always keeping me out too late, and she's worried sometimes. I don't know why, she can kick my ass, but she wants a dog." He gestured to the cuddly white puppy in the Commissioner's arms. Reeve raised a black eyebrow, and smiled a bit, "I see, this doesn't look like a very fierce dog though."

"Of course not, it's a Pomeranian… they are just cute. Really, can you see Tifa with a pit bull?" He was still looking around, "are the plans for the party ready?"

"Of course, I sent Yuffie out to the Manor to get Vincent… I don't know why he bought a phone if he never picks it up."

Cloud looked at him like he was nuts. "Yuffie? Why Yuffie, she's just going to make him crawl farther into his coffin."

Reeve chuckled a bit, "Not likely… last letter I got from Shelke said that he was fixing the place up, and she was helping. He's kind of taken her on as a daughter. He and Yuffie got closer during the Omega Crisis, if anyone can get him away from painting, it's her." Cloud shook his head a bit and put his hands out to take the dog. "Well the food is being catered, and Cid is going to Corel to pick Barret and Marlene up. I'll have to tell him to swing by Nibelhiem…"

"Call Yuffie first to make sure he's coming…"

Cloud nodded, and then took in a deep breath. "Did my other present come yet?"

Reeve nodded, laughing a bit as the puppy started to lick Cloud's arm. "It came yesterday, are you sure about it? I mean…"

The blonde held a hand up to stop him, petting the small puppy on the top of her head. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I just hope she feels the same way." He sighed a bit, the nervousness was starting to show on his face, so Reeve decided to try and make him feel better. "Don't worry Cloud, I'm sure she'll love it… I'll bet she even cries… happy tears of course." The swordsman took a deep breath and nodded, shifting the dog so it couldn't lick him more, "I hope so… it's taken me six months just to save up for a stone that big… and it's not that big."

"She'll love it, she loves you, we all know it, I'm just glad you're finally doing something about it." Cloud looked to him and smiled just a bit, "It just seems… fast to me. I've never even kissed her…" Reeve patted his friend on the shoulder, "Maybe you should fix that tonight. You have the house to yourselves until tomorrow night, when Marlene and Denzel come back from Corel… I think it's time you tell her. Then I'll bring the major gift to the party tomorrow night."

Cloud nodded, watching Reeve leave, and then he started up the stairs. He went into his room and put the dog on her leash, setting out the food and water he'd already bought for her, and closed the door. Luckily she didn't start barking, that was all he needed; Tifa hearing the dog and going up there, ruining the surprise. He headed back down stairs, going into the kitchen and grabbing out some left over chicken, and didn't even bother heating it up and he started eating. He was hungry, even though his nervous stomach was cooperating; he decided it was bad to starve himself. He had to figure out what to do tonight, the last night of the small vacation from the kids. "Maybe a home cooked dinner… too bad I'm not much of a cook." He started looking around, trying to figure out something he could make that he wouldn't screw up. He found the stuff for spaghetti, and it was one of the few dishes he'd learned to cook, his mother had insisted that he, at least, would always eat well. He smiled just a bit, and started to pull out the ingredients. He looked at his watch, knowing that Tifa would be home from the market in about an hour, and it would be right about dinner time. He set the noodles to boil and mixed the sauce up, letting it simmer as he made the meatballs. Once it was all together and cooking, he took his cell out and flipped it open, dialing Yuffie's number.

"Hiya!" exclaimed an overly cheerful voice, and he could hear some banging and saws in the background. "Hey Yuffie, what's going on?"

"Huh? Oh that, Vincent and Shelke are fixing the banister at the moment, after the paint war we had last night, Vincent opted out of painting today. At least I got that ratty cloak off of him long enough to clean it!"

Cloud was going to ask her a question, but decided against it… he probably didn't want to know anyway. "Are you three coming tomorrow? There is going to be another surprise for Tifa, on top of the party."

Yuffie giggled, "I know, Reeve told me, I already called Cid for pick up. Luckily Nibelhiem is on the way there from Rocket Town, or else he would have bitched about it."

"So Vincent is coming too?"

"Of course he is silly, He wouldn't miss it… Right Vinnie?" The swordsman heard some sort of affirmation in a rough, deep voice and Yuffie giggled. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" She hung up and Cloud went back to the fridge, grabbing some lettuce and vegetables to make a salad. He hoped everything would be alright, and he couldn't wait until dinner…

**ooooooooooo**

Ok! So that is the first chapter, next one will be the Dinner! This is a light, fluffy fic, full of romance and comedy… much different them my Yuffentine going on, well not on the fluff, but it's not going to be dark! There is also a little Yuffentine in this one too… and we'll see from the others as well. R&R if you want me to continue!


	2. The Dinner

**I don't own Final Fantasy 7! Next chap will be about the other members of Avalanche, and them trying to get to the party... And some Yuffentine for my fans! R&R**

**

* * *

**

**The Dinner**

Tifa blew her bangs out of her eyes, a bit annoyed that she had so many bags. The market was just across the street, but it still wasn't easy. She saw Fenrir parked outside the bar and she smiled despite herself. It was nearly dusk, and it always made her happy when he wasn't too late. Sure, sometimes his deliveries took him pretty far away… but he did always come back. She went up the stairs and noticed a sign that was now taped to the inside of the window, and written in Cloud's neat scrip was "We are currently closed for an Important Family Event… will reopen on the 4 of May." She smiled a bit; she'd begun to wonder if he'd forgotten.

The bartender stepped through the door and blinked, the smell of spices and meat filled the air, and her stomach rumbled. All the tables were pushed back, so there was one table in the middle of the bar, a tablecloth was draped over it, and two taper candles were burning in the center. The places were neatly laid out, even though the placement of the silverware wasn't right, she could tell it was done with all the care possible. Besides, men weren't usually taught the proper placement of silverware. "Cloud?" She called, walking into the kitchen to put the bags down. She looked over to the pots on the stove, lifting the top to the skillet and inhaling. "Wow… Cloud can cook?" She smiled at the dinner, and that familiar warm feeling settled around her heart.

"Tifa?" She heard Cloud call, and she heard him walking down the stairs. She went out into the doorway, looking up as he came down. She blinked, seeing he was dressed in white dress slacks and a blue shirt that was nearly the color of his eyes, the long sleeves rolled up a bit to accommodate the freedom of movement he needed in an emergency. The shirt was partially open, the buttons only fastened to right under his chest. He was barefoot, and his hands were tucked in the pockets of his pants. He gave her a small smile, walking up and bringing one finger to push her chin up, closing her open mouth. "The sales girl said black was too depressing for a birthday."

Tifa was speechless as she watched Cloud walk over to the stove and check on the food. He nodded, obviously the spaghetti was almost ready, and then he took the groceries and put them away. Once he was finished, he turned and smiled at her again, offering his arm to properly escort her to dinner. The speechless Tifa finally found that she could move, and she took his arm gently, placing her hand on his bare forearm. She looked up at him and searched his mako washed eyes. "Why… all this is for me?"

Cloud gave her a soft look, putting his hand over her, lightly patting it, "Yes, it's about time you had someone do something for you, since you are always doing for others. I'm sorry it's taken so long… but I want to make it up to you." He looked forward and started to walk, and Tifa smiled a bit, a silent acknowledgement that he was taking another step toward healing… and happiness. When they made it to the table, Cloud pulled out a chair and had her sit down, then scooted her in. He went back into the kitchen, and a few moment's later, the swordsman turned chef came back out with two plates of spaghetti. He sat the plates down, and went back in to get a basket of garlic bread and a bottle of chilled champagne. He'd spent almost 200 gil for the perfect champagne, or at least that was what the shopkeeper had told him. He wasn't going to skimp on anything.

Cloud poured them some of the wine, and then sat down, raising his glass to hers. "Happy Birthday Tifa…" They clinked glasses and each took a sip. He smiled a bit at the taste. _That bottle was well worth 198 gil… actually it seems a deal to me. _They ate for awhile, in and easy silence, then Tifa looked up from the wonderful food, a bit of a blush to her cheeks. "You've never done anything like this for my birthday before, why the sudden change?"

Cloud looked up, gazing right into her eyes. "I felt like it was time to let you know my true feelings, and it seemed as good a time as any. Tifa, honestly… I can't see myself with any other woman, and if you feel the same, I'd…" he blushed a bit this time and looked away, trying to find the right words. When they wouldn't come, he decided to just get up and show her instead. He lifted himself up out of his seat and walked over to her side of the table, placing his hand on her cheek to lift her face up. His thumb gently caressed her soft skin and he leaned down, gently kissing her lips.

Tifa's mind was caught in a whirl, the sensations threatening to overcome her. She'd honestly never thought that he'd say those sorts of things to her, and when he came over to her, and touched her so tenderly, the blood rushed to her cheeks, making them a soft crimson color. The kiss only deepened her flush, and she slowly stood, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, just as softy. After they had both ran out of breath, they parted a bit, though their arms were still tightly wrapped around each other, and Cloud whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Tifa."

The fighter let a wide, beautiful smile split her face, and moved enough to look up into his eyes. "I love you too Cloud, why'd you have to wait do damn long to tell me?"

He smiled a bit and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry about that, but I promise, I'll make up for lost time." His lips captured hers again, though this kiss was much more passionate, as he gently parted her lips with his tongue, wanting nothing more then to taste her. He crushed her against his chest and completely forgot about their half eaten dinner. Tifa let out a soft moan in his mouth, moving her tongue to caress his, the heated kiss was doing things to her body she hadn't experienced for quite a while. When they finally parted, she knew what Cloud had on his mind, and there was quite an advantage to being pressed against him like that. She smiled and leaned over enough to blow the candles out, and then he scooped her up bridal style and headed toward her room. Tifa smiled as he did, wanting nothing more then to loose herself in the warmth of his body and breath. This was turning out to be quite the birthday, and the big day hadn't even gotten there yet.


	3. The Night Before LEMON

_**This is Lemony! Sexual content abounds, if you don't like it, don't read the stuff between the lines! It just seemed wrong to leave Cloud and Tifa's first time out... Characters prop of Squeenix (aka Square Enix)  
**_

* * *

_**The Night Before**_

Cloud easily carried Tifa up the stairs, there was warmth in his heart, and places lower, that affirmed he was making the proper decision. She was the only woman he ever wanted to be with, and he was glad he'd finally found the courage to tell her. They went into her room, since her bed was bigger, and there was a puppy occupying his at the moment. He sat her feet on the floor, though his hands remained tight around her waist. Tifa looked up at him, reaching up to tuck one of his blond spikes behind his ear and ran her finger over his eyebrow, and down the scar. She knew that he'd gotten it during the Geostigma Crisis, but she'd never known how. She had to admit, that made him rather rugged looking, the small imperfection in his creamy skin emphasized his beauty. Cloud Strife was one beautiful man.

The swordsman saw the unasked question in her eyes and smiled a bit. "One of the remnants shot my sunglasses off my face. I didn't have time really to heal it, so it scarred. At that point I thought I was going to die anyway, what was the point?" Tifa leaned up and kissed him softly, letting her hand slide down to his cheek and then she tilted his face down, breaking the kiss and letting her lips brush over the scar. She gently kissed the blemish and smiled. Slipping her hand into his, she led him over to the bed, climbing on the blue quilt and patted it, giving him a sweet look. The bartender kicked her shoes off and lay down, tucking her arms under her head, and waited for him.

Cloud wasted no time and made himself comfortable next to her, smiling softly as she reached over to unbutton his shirt. The blond thought she was just going to start undressing him, so he was a bit surprised when he slipped out of the shirt and Tifa started to gently kiss the scars over his torso. He tilted his head a bit, wondering what she was doing and her mahogany eyes met his glowing blue ones, and she smiled. "Your scars are really beautiful… it makes me want to explore them. Here…" She ran her fingers over the long, thin scar right under his sternum. "This one… is the oldest, and there is a matching one on your back…" She kissed the skin softly, "And it started the scars inside that I can't kiss." She moved her lips up to the other scar on his shoulder, also made by the Masamune. The fighter kissed that scar softly, before moving to the circular one on his chest. She let her lips trail over that one longer, since it had almost taken him from her, and her eyes went to his again. "I want to help the wounds inside you heal, Cloud… the ones you keep hidden, the ones no one sees."

The delivery boy smiled at her and reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't you realize Tifa… you already have." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, lightly brushing his lips across her cheek, seeking out her petal soft lips. He took her in a soft, slow kiss, letting his hands start to roam slowly over her clothed body, thinking she had entirely too many layers on. He reached up and slid the zipper of her top down, tugging the leather garment off, then started to work on her shorts. The bartender helped him as much as she could; cursing the fact that she was wearing such complicated clothing.

**((Lemon is coming past this point, you have been so warned!!! Do not flame me if you read it after three warnings!)) **

* * *

Once Tifa was only clad in her white undershirt and white, lace panties, Cloud rolled her onto her back and moved over her, staring down at the beauty. Something primal and strong started to pull at his gut, causing his arousal to harden further, and he got this nearly animalistic look in his eyes. He captured her lips in a passionate, aching kiss, placing his hand on her hip and running it up her smooth side, under the white fabric of her flimsy tee shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to get the garment off, then took a moment to look at her now, bare chest. He reached up with his free hand and gently touched her breast, not wanting to cause her pain, and not quite sure as to the pressure to use.

Tifa gasped softly at the feeling of his hand running so lightly over her nipple, the pink nub hardened and she could feel herself warming up already. _I can't believe this is happening, I never thought he'd ever look at me as a woman, only to find out he's seen me like that the whole time. His touch sends a fire through my body… I don't think I can control myself. _She let out a soft moan as he applied a bit more pressure; her eyes slid shut so she could enjoy the sensations he was causing in her. The teasing was nearly maddening, and just as she was about to whimper, she felt a hot mouth envelope the attentive nipple, and she let out a loud moan, arching her back, wanting to feel more. He let his tongue run over her for a few more moments before his fingers replaced it and he moved to suck on the deprived breast.

Cloud's desire was mounting, almost to the point of being painful, and he was a bit surprised when he found himself exposed to the cool air in the room when Tifa slid her hand down and unfastened his pants. He continued his ministrations on her breasts, though he did give a throaty growl when her soft fingers brushed over the tip of his member. The contact only served to intensify his arousal, and he pressed his hips forward, against her hand. The bartender took the hint and gripped his length, running her hand over him in a slow and steady motion, running her thumb over his head, catching the pearl of liquid he'd let out at her attentions. He moved back to her lips, giving her a heated and deep kiss, his tongue battling with hers, the pressure between them almost enough to bruise. A slightly calloused hand slipped down her firm tummy, slipping inside her panties and to the small tuff of black hair signaling the beginning of her womanhood. He slid a nimble digit into her moist crevice, hitting her nub with a gentle fingertip. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back up again and rubbing his length with even more fervor. He continued to rub her bundle of nerves gently, keeping the pace slow and constant, until she let out a whimper, then he sped up, the increased motion enough to push her to her climax, Tifa moaned his name and he could feel her juices coat his fingers as he slowly removed them.

The swordsman was getting to the point he couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted her to bad he could hardly contain himself. Tifa seemed to thinking along the same lines as she hastily striped out of her soaked underwear. Cloud kept the passionate kiss going as he moved his tip close to her wet entrance. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, his lips parted slightly and his cheeks flushed, those mako washed eyes seemed to be glowing more in the faint light of the room. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered to her softy, leaning down to lightly brush his lips across her neck, his warm breath playing softly over her overly sensitive skin. She cupped his chin in her hand and moved his face to look deep in his eyes, the look on her face left no question. "Yes Cloud, I'm yours… I always have been. Be gentle," she whispered, kissing him softly, "I've saved myself for you…"

Cloud blinked, a bit surprised after all this time she'd never been with a man, but those words seemed to solidify the fact that her birthday present was the right one. He kissed her fiercely again, reaching down to move his member against her opening, moaning softly only at that simple touch. He slipped his arms around her waist once he was in position and he slowly slid his tip inside, pausing to gauge Tifa's reaction. She had her eyes closed and she was rather tense, she was biting her bottom lip and he nearly withdrew, not wanting to cause her any pain. His need, however, drove him and he leaned down to whisper to her, his voice soft and caring. "I love you Tifa, I don't want to hurt you. Relax…" he gently started to place kisses on her lips, and down her jaw, "if you want me to stop…" He didn't even get to finish as Tifa shook her head. "I want this… I always have, I want you. Hurt me Cloud, do it now and it will turn to pleasure sooner. Please…" he could hear the near desperation in her voice and he nodded, holding her close to his chest, his grip on her firm as he slid himself in farther, until he met resistance. "Please Cloud," she whispered again and he took a deep breath, thrusting in and enveloping his entire length inside her. She gasped, though he couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure, though his deep moan was definitely erotic in nature. He didn't move for a few moments, looking down at her to make sure she was all right. She looked up at him and nodded, and he kissed her again, and started to move within her, slow and steady, so she could get used to it, and also because he didn't want their lovemaking to be over too quickly. She was so hot and tight that it was hard for him to keep himself from letting go into wild abandon, but she trusted him, and he would not let that trust be unfounded.

Slowly he started to speed up, when Tifa started to moan rather then whimper and groan, and she started to move her hips against his. Her new found movement was making it harder for him to hold back, and he lifted the busty fighter off the bed and sat up, holding her tight against him, but the position still allowed her complete range of movement, and he could bury himself deep inside her. This motion made her cry out, gasping his name as the thrusts got more fevered, and he was nearing his own climax. "I'm going to come," he whispered to her softly, not sure if she wanted him to do that inside her. She nodded and kissed him, moving against him harder and faster, coaxing the orgasism out of him. As Tifa bucked against him, he could feel her getting tighter and hotter, if that was even possible, and that was enough to have him thrust hard into her, the sensation sending both of them over the edge. The swordsman spilled his seed deep inside her, letting out a growl, holding her hips tightly against him as shockwaves of pleasure caused stars to burst behind their eyelids. Cloud collapsed onto the bed, careful not to crush her under his weight, and buried his face in her fragrant hair while he tried to catch his breath. The fighter wrapped her arms tight around him, pulling him close. After he was able to recover a bit, he reluctantly pulled out of her, moving to lie beside her.

* * *

((END OF LEMON/SEXUAL CONTACT))

Cloud gathered her up in his arms and kissed her softly. "That was amazing…" Tifa giggled a bit and pulled the messed up covers over them, "Yes it was… we will have to do that again soon."

"We can have the rest of our lives to do that… if you want."

She smiled and nuzzled his chest, closing her eyes and sighing happily. She'd gone from a hopeless romantic to a hopeful romantic in the span of two hours, and even though she could hardly believe it was happening, nothing had felt so right. "I love you," she whispered, tired, warm and happy. Cloud kissed her again, closing his own eyes, "I love you too Tifa…" He smiled that soft, happy smile that wasn't seen to often, and let sleep take him. Tomorrow was a big day, and he only hoped it went as perfectly as the prelude had.


	4. The Guests

OMG I'm so sorry for the delay in this one! I totally forgot to keep updating it with the two Yuffentines I've been writing! I promise to be better about this one! I'm so sorry! Ok so there isn't any Cloti in this one, it's a chapter of everyone else pretty much, with some Yuffentine thrown in for my Shattered fans... Prop of Square Enix of course! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Guests**

Yuffie sighed softly, closing her eyes and leaning back against Vincent's chest, smiling a bit as his strong arms encircled her waist. It was the morning of Tifa's birthday, and she knew that Cid would be coming to pick them up soon, but she couldn't make herself leave her lover's arms. Yuffie and Vincent had succumb to each other shortly after the Omega Crisis, even though they'd kept it under wraps since then, they knew they'd have to tell them soon.

Vincent gently rubbed Yuffie's belly, the small protrusion still easily concealable, but he wasn't sure that was the right way to go about things. These people, even with how crazy, vulgar and eclectic they could be; they were still their friends, and the closest to family that most of them had. "Are we going to tell them about the baby?" He whispered to her, lacing his fingers with hers, happy to be with her and relaxing in their bedroom. The ninja smiled a bit, "We have to tell them about us first…" She whispered back, giggling a bit, like they were spies and this was some super secret information. Vincent let out a small chuckle, drawing lazy circles on her bare tummy with the tip of his clawed finger. She smiled, squirming a bit, and he smirked, knowing it tickled her. He was actually feeling rather mischievous, and he figured it was because of the cloak and dagger feel to their relationship at the moment. The only person that knew about it was Shelke, who had taken to seeing Yuffie was a sort of mother figure, even though they'd gotten off to a rocky start in the beginning. Valentine gently kissed the ninja's neck, letting his eyes slip as he relished the closeness.

Yuffie spoke up, turning her head a bit to look at Vincent again. "We should probably tell them about us, but wait a bit to let them in one the baby. We don't want to steal Cloud's thunder… you know?" The gunman nodded a bit, nuzzling her cheek. "Very true… this is going to be their big day."

"Do you think that she'll say yes? If she doesn't, it'll crush Cloud."

"I think she will," Vincent said softly, squeezing her gently. "I would hope if I asked a woman I loved a similar question that she would say yes as well."

The ninja smiled and turned to look at him, "I'm sure she'd say yes… if you were to ask. You know, you probably should ask soon." He tickled her again softly, causing her to giggle, "What happened to stealing Cloud's thunder?"

"I know, I know…" She settled back down against him, placing her hands over his. "They're all going to freak out, it'll be really funny." She relaxed for a few more minutes, until they were the door open and a loud voice booming through the house. "Where th' hell are ya?" Yuffie blinked and looked to a rather shocked Vincent, and then they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Yuffie went to move quickly from the bed, and to put more clothes on the then bra and panties she was wearing, but her lover kept her close, pulling the blanket over her. Cid's call came again and he opened the door to their room. A pillow went flying at the smoking pilot, who barely ducked. "What th' hell is this?"

Yuffie smirked a bit, "What? Can't lovers share a bed?" The ninja winced as the longest stream of cuss words ever in the history of cuss words streamed from his mouth. She giggled a bit, "Then get out ya perve, so we can get dressed… you want to leave, don't ya?" She let out a gratified chuckle when the chain smoking pilot slammed the door.

.:xXx:.

Once the Shera was in the air, Cid actually decided to ignore the fact that there was something obviously going on between Yuffie and Vincent. The thought in itself seemed ludicrous, but he'd seen them in night clothes, lying against each other in the same bed. It seemed a little unreal, but he drove the mental imaged out of his mind and concentrated on piloting. He heard the door open and Shera walked through, a small smile on her lovely face. "Cid dear," she said softly, walking over with a mug for him, "Yuffie wants to know when we will be landing in Edge… she seems to be sicker then usual… I've already had to take Vincent's cape and shirt to the wash…"

"Shit, we'll be there soon, we have t' stop in Corel, t' pick Barret and the rest o' them up… then it'll be straight to Edge. It's kinda strange, how the vamp is stickin' to th' brat."

Shera gave a small chuckle and shook her head, "They're in love Cid, and of course he's going to take care of her."

"I ne'er though I'd see that… Vince and Yuff of all people, sure I figured Cloud an' Tifa would git together, but them two?" Mrs. Highwind chuckled a bit and leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. "It makes more sense then you think." He made a small, non-committal sound and started the decent into North Corel…

.:xXx:.

There was a ton of loud commotion in the board room, as the remaining members of Avalanche, minus Cloud, Tifa and Reeve of course, gathered to hear the up coming plans. "Shut yer traps!" Cid called, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Now, we're all 'pose to git there this afternoon, so we cin git Teefs her presents. Cloud's gunna pop the question and all us bein' there is a surprise… got it?"

There was an outbreak of chatting again, and Denzel popped up, raising his hand. "So they're going to get married and we all have to make this Tifa's best birthday ever, right?"

"Tha's right kid, an' we gotta be supportive o' Cloud… we all know when it' come to Tifa, he chickens out a lot." Barret nodded and looked pointedly to Elmyra and Marlene for support. Nanaki gave a toothy smile, "I don't think he'll be afraid this time, Reeve told me that they have been working to make this perfect for her, he wouldn't go through all the hassle if he didn't intend on going through with it."

"Yeah, Cloud can look Sephiroth straight in the eye, yet when it comes to Tifa; it's a scared-y cat… no offense Red." Yuffie snickered and looked over to Vincent, who just squeezed her hand and spoke softly, "I agree with Nanaki, he will not back down on something this important."

"Yes, but we still need to give him all the support we can," Elmyra interjected, "That young man certainly deserves to be happy after all that had happened." Marlene nodded in agreement and Cid lit a new cigarette. "Alright then, we're gonna land in Edge, the rest o' ya need ta keep scarce. Tifa can't see us 'fore the party. Shelke, we're gonna put you in charge of the youngin's, take 'um to the park or somethin' alright?"

The red haired girl nodded, "I can do this, though I require time to shop as well."

"Don't worry about it, we're just gonna put you on with me and Vinnie… like from the family sort of thing." Yuffie smiled and looked back to the others. "Don't forget the lists that Reeve sent us, he did all this research and he'll be butt hurt if we don't use them…"

They all nodded, knowing the gravity of Reeve and his lists, then they all looked to each other, and the conversation was seemingly over. Cid pounding his fist on the table to signify the end of the meeting, "alright ya'll, don't screw this up! We'll be landin' in Edge in abou' 15 minutes. Git ready!" And with that, Tifa's party guests started to funnel out… Cid only hoped the Turks were trustworthy enough to take care of the alcohol like they said they would… the pilot felt like he'd need a drink after all this… "It's like herdin' fucking cats…" Well if worse came to worse, he did have a tab at Seventh Heaven…


	5. The Game

**Eep! OMG I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize it had been almost a year since my plot bunnies had abandoned me where this story was concerned! Well, as a Christmas present to all my loyal readers, the long await Fifth chapter of Puppy Love. It's so fluffy, just to warn you! Don't own characters, just the plot! Enjoy! And I will finish this story, I think the plot bunnies are back now! Review if you want more, without inspiration my bunnies die! **

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 5: The Game**

Cloud awoke later then he normally did, the softer bed and warm body next to him caused a sleepy sort of euphoria to cover his brain like a soft blanket. He'd made love to Tifa the night before, and it still seemed like a dream to him. The angel next to him stirred slightly, turning in her slumber so she was pressed against his chest. He smiled softly and opened his eyes a bit, moving his hand to play with a tendril of her messy hair. Even when it was tangled and sticking up at weird angles, it was still beautiful. He felt a small shiver run up his spine as her hand brushed up his chest, the effects that waking up had on parts of his body only intensified at the innocent touch. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning, and he needed to get her up and out of the house so the decorating could go on…

The swordsman kissed her lips, hoping to rouse her gently… he'd kept her up late, and he didn't want to startle her. Another small smile came to his lips when she made a small noise and clung tighter to him, obviously not wanting to wake her up. "Happy birthday," the swordsman whispered, "if you get up, I'll take you out to breakfast." That seemed to grab her attention somewhat, and a wine-colored eye cracked open to look at him. "Pancakes?" she whispered back to him, and he nodded a bit… "We can go to that place down the street, the one with all the different kinds of syrup." He had the whole day planned to keep her out of the bar, their friends were coming, and actually should be nearing Edge right now, and they had a lot to do before the party tonight. Both Tifa's eyes were open at the mention of her favorite place to eat, a smile stuck on her face at the promise of breakfast. Cloud was about to get out of bed when the door to the room cracked open and a little ball of fluff came rocketing into the room and jumped on the bed. _Shit! I forgot about the dog! _The barmistress looked at the little puppy with wide eyes as it started to lick her face, then her eyes went to Cloud… "What is this?"

"A puppy Tifa… Happy birthday. You said you always wanted a dog…" The martial artist picked the little pomeranian up and the white ball of fluff barked playfully, licking her nose. "Oh Cloud, what a cute dog! You really do listen… don't you? I never expected you to remember some off handed comment I made months ago!" The dog wiggled out of her grasp and bounced happily on the bed between them, and she leaned over and gave her hero a soft, loving kiss. "Thank you… what is a good name for a dog?"

Cloud shrugged a bit, having never owned one, he really didn't know. "Spot?"

The barmaid giggled a bit and rubbed the feisty puppy's head, which cause her to pounce her hand and lick her fingers. "Let's call her Heaven. It will fit in with me, the bar… and you."

The swordsman blinked a bit, "me? How does that fit in with me?" The woman giggled happily, and let the dog down, moving to get out of bed and get dressed, he had promised pancakes after all. "Because Heaven is made of clouds silly." The blond looked at her pulling on her bra, and he felt this warmth pass through his chest. _Dear god… why did I wait so long?_ He smiled softly and got up…

"So it is Teef… so it is…"

.:xXx:.

Vincent and Yuffie were taking a round about way to the block the Bar was on. They'd just dropped Shelke off with the kids, and they needed to get to the gift store that was only two buildings away from Seventh Heaven, and precisely one building away from Claire's House of Pancakes. Cloud had warned them all that he'd be taking her there first, but she and her vampiric lover were on gift duty, then they had to go help with the decorations. Cid and Shera would be next, and the cranky pilot had told them not to take to long. Not like they would anyway, keeping Vincent in public more then one hour had one of two effects.

Either he'd get grumpy then Yuffie would take him home…

Or girls would mob him, and Yuffie would take a grumpy Vinnie home.

She guessed that saving the planet from Omega pretty much single handedly had made him top o' the hero list with cute, blond girls. Seriously, couldn't they go attack someone else's man? She felt a claw gently grip her shoulder and she was shaken from her reverie to see Cloud and Tifa, holding hands and ducking into the restaurant. Yuffie couldn't help herself and she squeaked, which had drawn Tifa's attention, but the quick gunslinger moved them both out of the line of fire and gave Yuffie the patented Vincent Valentine glare (trademark) and if it wasn't for the fact she slept with him every night she was home… she might have been intimidated. But this was Yuffie, and she glared right back with the White Rose of Wutai thorny gaze! Of course, Vincent didn't know she named their looks in her head… but that didn't matter!

His black head went back around the corner, and they were safe to move. "It is safe, we should hurry." The problem was, to get to the store, they had to cross in front of the windows, and if Tifa was looking she'd see the barely pregnant ninja running down the street, followed by a black and red splotch, since Vincent ran faster then she did. It was the only way though. "Ok Vinnie, on the count of three, we run as fast as we can, hopefully even if she does see us, she won't know it's us." Vincent looked at her with a doubting gaze, but she was already counting, and on three, they both dashed out of their hiding spot.

.:xXx:.

Tifa and Cloud were just about to enter the House of Pancakes when she heard a very familiar squeal. She knew her best friend better then to think it was someone else, and when she was going to question Cloud, he distracted her with a poster in the window advertising crepes. Cloud knew his girl, and she smiled, walking in without talking of Yuffie again. The swordsman lead her in and got a table, it was in view of the window, but he didn't think it would be too big of a problem, since the bar was before the restaurant on the street. That should mean that Vincent and Yuffie could just sneak into Seventh Heaven without a care.

However he should have known Yuffie better then that, and all of the sudden he saw a small blue and yellow blur run past, followed by a very tall red and black blur. He moved the menu up, to make a show of pointing out Tifa's favorites; thankful she hadn't seen their two, crazy friends running down the street.

.:xXx:.

The unlikely couple had managed to get in and out of the store in under ten minutes… probably because Vincent, being the smart, thoughtful man he was, already had the present made. When had he called for it? Then it was better not to question Vinnie's methods, he'd just stare a person down until they gave up. It was a silver charm on a chain that was a stylized A for Avalanche, and in it was a birthstone for each of their friends… even Aerith. She also didn't know how he'd come up with that, until he remembered Reeve's list. Something like that had been on there, so at least she let the jealousy subside a bit. She never got cool presents like that. When they made it back to the Bar, Cid made a grunt and called for Shera, since it was now their turn. "Brat… blow up them ballons!"

Yuffie glared at the old man and Vincent walked past her, "that is a good job for you, you have enough hot air to do it quickly."

The ninja gaped at him, "Oh my fucking gawd, write this in the damn history books! Vincent f-ing Valentine just told a joke!" The pilot snickered, "Good one Vince, an' I'm glad ta see m' good habits are rubbin' offa ya, Yuf!" When Cid's wife came from down stairs, the two left and Vincent took the lone moment to walk over and kiss his ninja unobserved.

.:xXx:.

Cloud managed to keep Tifa busy for the rest of the day, though there were several times that there were narrow misses. Once they'd turned the corner and caught the back of Cid, but luckily the barmaid had been looking elsewhere. The whole day was just them hanging out on their own, and as the sun was setting, the swordsman grabbed Fenrir and stuck her on the back. "I want to show you something."

The martial artist nodded and got on, holding onto him as he rocketed away from Edge… though he didn't go far. They went up on a bluff, over looking their city and the ruins of Midgar, and when they stopped and Tifa saw the Buster blade sticking out of the ground, she knew what this area was. It hurt her heart, and also made her feel warm inside. It seemed that her hero was including her in all of his life, not just the good stuff. He took her hand and walked to the sword, looking out over the valley. "I said I'd live for both of us," he murmured to the wind, and he held Tifa's hand up, firmly clasped in his. "I finally kept my promise, Zack."

Tifa smiled gently at Cloud and leaned against him, watching the sun dip under the distant hills. She could have sworn that she heard male and female laughter on the wind, and she thought he did too, since he pulled her into a kiss. "I got from here, to the train station where you found me. I still don't know how, but somehow I think Zack helped me, even after he was gone. He died right here, I don't know what happened to his body, so once you helped me get my memories back… I came out here and gave him back his sword." He looked back to his angel and saw tears standing in her eyes. "Thank you, for including me."

The swordsman ran his hand down her arm and smiled softly at her… a smile that was only for her. "It took me long enough, I am sorry about that. But…" He kissed her again gently, "I'm going to try and make it up to you."

Tifa smiled at him, a radiant, beautiful smile. He hadn't done anything elaborate or costly, he'd just done everything from the heart. This day couldn't have been more perfect. "You already have Cloud… just by being here, you already have."

He smiled again and led her back to Fenrir, "there is more, and I think you're going to like your surprise." The barmistress smiled a bit, "I don't know, both these days are going to be hard to beat." She raised her eyebrows at the mischievous look he gave her, and she just got on the bike. Whatever it was, she knew that she'd love it. She loved anything he did for her after all.


	6. The Surprise

**Alrighty guys! Welcome to Chapter 6! Same disclaimers apply, and I hope you all enjoy it! After this, there will be two, maybe three chapter left, I'm not sure, and you all will get more citrus before the end. Not here though, but honestly I couldn't contain myself if I was confronted with Cloud's happy trail, but hey… Tifa's the woman right? You'd have to be to resist jumping him for so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 6: The Surprise**

"Shush!" Came a high-pitched squeal from the back corner. "They're going to be here any minute!" Yuffie glanced over the itinerary Reeve had given each of them, and glanced at the clock. The bar was decorated in blue and green balloons and streamers, a beautiful cake sat on a table with some sort of clear punch Shera had made. She would have sampled it, but when the engineer told her there was vodka in it… she shied away from it. Shera elbowed her husband in the gut; who hadn't been paying attention and merely cursed at her for hurting him.

The presents were all wrapped and playing on the table… all but one, which was still in Reeve's pocket. The mythril and diamond ring had come out beautifully, and while the stone was small, the metal and design more then made up for it. The rest of the bar was set up for seating, and all the people there… Avalanche, the Turks and Rufus, their neighbors… everyone… was making sure the last preparations were made before they turned out the lights and hid. There were several muttered curses, then a thud, "Ouch Cid, that was my foot," and a string of curses that made even Vincent blush. "Shaddup! If you all ruin this fer Spike… I'll clobber ya!" Barret was obviously not happy, "it's alright dear…" came Elmyra's gentle reply. "Ouch Nanaki!" came a muffled call from Marlene, who evidently got burned by his tail.

A tell tale roar marked the point when everyone stopped talking, since it was obvious that Fenrir had returned with it's riders. The party goers could hear Cloud, "Come on Tifa, I'll make you dinner again." A gentle laugh came from the barmaid, "again? You're going to end up spoiling me." Vincent had to clamp his human hand down on his lover's mouth to keep her from squeaking again. He could feel her nearly bouncing in excitement when the click of the lock sounded and the chimes on the door sounded. In an instant, Reeve flipped on the lights and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise" in one huge chorus.

Tifa nearly jumped out of her skin, not having expected it at all, but the grin on Cloud's face at her surprise caused her to figure out who was the orchestrator of this whole event. Everyone swarmed the birthday girl, patting her on the back, giving her hugs, until a loud whistle pulled their attention. "Alright, everyone let the woman breathe!" It was Yuffie, who hopped down from chair she was on and walked over, taking Tifa's hand. "I'm going to take her to get ready, someone start some damn music!" Barret hit the button on the jukebox and a lively tune started, and the ninja princess started to lead the barmaid upstairs.

Once they were in her room, Tifa realized that someone had made her bed… and a certain box of flat discs was missing. Her cheeks colored, "who cleaned up my room." Yuffie grinned and pointed to the prettily wrapped box on the bed. "Me and Elmyra, don't worry, I hid the condoms in the dresser drawer before she saw them. Wow would that be embarrassing… the mother of his old girlfriend seeing…" she glanced to Tifa, who was bright red and she giggled, "Sorry! Come on, open the present so you can get dressed. It's from all of us!"

The martial artist glanced to her best friend, the heat leaving her cheeks. Yuffie wasn't wearing her normal clothes, and not even a party outfit. It was a simple, green dress with an empress waist and a lot of material. She started to unwrap the present, pulling on the bow, and smirked. "So, who's the father?"

She smirked at what she expected to be a blow up of epic proportions, but they ninja went silent. Tifa had only been trying to get her back for her jibe, but the look on her face told her that it was true. "Yuffie? I was just kidding…" The ninja shook her head and came over, and sat on the bed. "You have to swear to secrecy, not even Cloud can know… not until we can tell everyone. I'm pregnant, three months along…"

The bar maid smiled and hugged her friend, "that's amazing! Who's the father anyway, someone from Wutai? It's not a Turk, please tell me it isn't Reno or someone."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "you know, Turks aren't so bad… especially ex-Turks. They tend to be very kind and gentle when you get to know them." The young mother-to-be seemed to have a sparkle to her that Tifa had never seen before. She really was in love, but that only caused her to think harder. Her eyes got wide when she realized what she meant by ex-Turk. "Oh my god, you're in love with Vincent!" Yuffie put her finger to her lips and giggled. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Yuffie, Tifa…" came the gunslinger's deep voice, "Cid and Barret are trying to figure out a way to administer 'birthday spankings' without getting beat up. I suggest you hurry." He sounded a bit worried, "I do believe they are drunk already."

The ninja motioned for Tifa to unwrap the present, then went to the door, opening it a bit to grin at her Vinnie. "Hey, I told Tifa, so she knows. I had to tell her, it's her birthday." The gunman stuck his head in the door and looked to the barmaid, who just grinned. "Congratulations!"

Vincent nodded a bit, smiling just enough that Tifa could see it. "Thank you, but really, with Cloud dressing and you two up here… I do not want to resort to force to make them behave themselves." Yuffie laughed, her hand going to her stomach as she did, the material taut over her small bump. "Alright, I'll help you Vince, get dressed Teef!" She slipped out the door and latched it behind her, leaving the martial artist by herself. She let out a happy sigh and pulled the paper off the box. Inside was a beautiful sky blue dress. It had rhinestones on the bottom, making a pretty pattern that reminded her of clouds. It was darker at the bottom and faded to nearly white at the top, the top was silk, and the thing was fitted to her hips, and then flared out to her knees. There was a set of nylons in there and a blue ribbon attached to a note.

_Dear Tifa,_

_Cloud said you liked blue, Vince and I got the Ribbon; it wasn't easy, let me tell you! It will keep you safe too, which is what you need starting out a new family. Elmyra picked out the jacket, said that it would suit you and Barret didn't seem to disagree. Blame Cid and Shera for the stockings, but you still needed them right? The shoes are from Reeve and Nanaki, they are under the bed, they didn't want you to be taller then your date! The earrings are from the kids; they even picked them out. And the dress was picked out by Cloud; I told him it was silly to get something with clouds on it… geesh what's with that guy! Anyway, the puppy is in Cloud's room, with a new leash and collar if you want to take her down. It isn't every day you turn 25! _

_Love, Yuffie_

Tifa pulled the dress out and saw the little jacket under it, it was blue denim, and rather short. With all the care she could, she laid the dress out, then pulled the jacket out. It had short sleeves and was plain, but it did remind her of something Aerith would wear. She saw, right over the heart area was another of the rhinestone clouds, which made her smile. "I love it," she whispered. She dressed quickly, pulling the pretty white sandals out from under the bed and slipping then one, finally changing her drop earrings to the pretty blue crystal ones meant to go with the dress, and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She put a bit of make up on; nothing fancy just enough to enhance her natural beauty, then stepped out of the door. She smiled a bit, seeing Cloud was standing against his office doorjamb, dressed in the white pants and blue shirt from last night. He had it untucked; the bottom button was open, showing how low the pants rode on his hips. She could see the yellow hair that ran from his belly button to his _other_ pieces. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows again, and it was unbuttoned to just under his chest. He was wearing his normal boots, and around his wrist was the leash for Heaven, the dog was sitting patiently at the swordsman's feet. He smiled a bit, putting his hand out to her, which she took without hesitation and she found herself pulled against him. "You look beautiful."

Tifa smiled softly and moved to kiss him, and though she had intended to make it a small peck, Cloud had other ideas. She still couldn't get used to how good he was at kissing, he did things to her just with his lips and tongue on her that drove her wild. When he finally pulled back, they were both rather breathless, and the barmaid thought of something Yuffie's note had said. "Why did Yuffie say that I needed protection when starting a new family?"

The swordsman just shrugged a bit, "I'm not sure, you should ask her." He gave her a cryptic smile and handed her the leash, then offered his arm. She didn't continue with the questioning, figuring that he'd tell her if and when he was ready. He lead her down the stairs, and once they reached the place at the bottom where everyone could see the couple, wolf whistles and clapping erupted from just about everyone. Several cameras went off, and Shera promised to get a big copy for the birthday girl, since it was so very rare to actually capture Cloud smiling.

Little Heaven also seemed to be enjoying herself, the kids immediately started petting and playing with the ball of fluff, so the bar mistress gave Marlene the leash and instructed her to take the puppy out to use the bathroom. It really was amazing to see so many people there to see her for her special day. She really hadn't even known she had so many friends, and she was overjoyed to know that Cloud really did care for her. It was an amazing thought, that he was so sweet and in tune with her that he did all this with out her knowing.

As she was off in her own little world, the party commenced, everyone started dancing, and she saw Yuffie decline a drink of punch from Reno, and Vincent hovering close, glaring at the red haired Turk, who was oblivious and still hitting on the pregnant ninja. She frowned and then smirked, grabbing a glass herself and clinking a glass against it. This brought everyone's attention to her, and Tifa smiled happily. Everyone started calling for a speech, and the martial artist giggled happily, before nodding. "It isn't very often so many of us are together in one location. I'm so happy to see all of you today! If the last two days of celebration were wonderful already, the day just keeps getting better and better. Thank you, to all of you, and mostly to my love Cloud, who you all know did this. I love you." There were several whoops and hollers, and a lot of clapping, causing the sweet swordsman to blush lightly. He waved a hand to quiet them all, and then Tifa continued. "The blessings on Avalanche just keep coming, first we welcomed the next little Highwind into the world," more clapping for Cid and Shera, and to baby Zeppelin who was currently being watched after by an aunt in Rocket Town. "And now, Yuffie has an announcement to make as well!" People weren't going to leave her alone until they heard the news, and much to her surprise, Vincent slipped a hand to the kunoichi's back and pushed her up next to Yuffie, standing to her side. Yuffie was tomato red, which didn't make her happy, and she was so going to get back at Tifa and Vincent for this. They must have planned it or something. "Um… well… I guess I should just come out and say it… I'm pregnant." There was shock that ran through the crowd, they hadn't been expecting that. Barret blinked, "who in the hell's th' dad?"

Yuffie was about to answer when Vincent's hand came down on her shoulder. "That would be me. We are very happy…" which caused everyone to start talking and laughing excitedly, mostly at the fact the gunslinger said he was happy and his face remained completely blank. A curse came up from Cid and he grabbed some gil out of his pocket, handing it over to Reeve who grinned. The ninja stamped her foot, "you were betting on me!"

Reeve smiled, "I bet that you would end up with Vincent, Cid thought it would be Reno." Reno made a face at them then started to wander away, hitting on one of Tifa's hot neighbors. The birthday girl started to giggle a bit, watching as Vincent pulled Yuffie in for their first public display of affection. It really was adorable that he had this tiny smile on his face when he looked at her, his hand gently rubbing her belly. She felt arms slid around her own waist and her back come in contact with the firm chest of one Cloud Strife, and she turned her head a bit to look at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did, everyone would have figured it out anyway, since normally she drinks with Cid and Barret, and she was refusing anything with alcohol. It's better this way, don't you think? That they don't have to hide it." She felt a soft kiss on the side of her neck and a small affirmation in the form of a grunt. He hugged her gently, whispering into her ear. "Are you happy? With me?"

Tifa smiled softly and nodded, "very much. I can't remember a time that I've been more happy."

"Good…" he said, his hand lying on her flat belly, his mind wondering what she would look like with a bump there as well. Only time would tell, but he was sure she'd be beautiful. "Then the next big question I ask you, I hope you'll say yes." She felt him pull away and disappear into the crowd, leaving her to wonder how he could top all this. "Oh Cloud," she whispered to him, even though he couldn't hear her, "I'd say yes to anything you asked me to do."


	7. The Proposal LEMON

Alrighty, one more chapter and this one is done, and I have an awesome ending planned. I think everyone will enjoy it, but I'll warn you now, there are allusions to things said in Crisis Core, so if you don't want any sort of spoiler, don't read the next chapter. It's not really anything that will ruin the story, but it is very important to the growth of Cloud's character. I'm borrowing this idea I saw in another story and saying, who ever gets the 50th comment for Puppy Love will get a cameo with Cloud and Tifa in my Yuffentine story Angel. It'll even be relevant to the plot! So review often! Same disclaimers apply, and read the warnings. I listened to "Cloud Smiles" the entire time I wrote this, so if it's overly sappy, blame Uematsu for his amazing score of Advent Children.

WARNING: This chapter contains Lemon. There are sexual situations between Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. If you don't want to read, then don't read between the lines.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Proposal**

The party went on, every person in attendance making sure to get their birthday greetings to Tifa, who had taken to sitting on a barstool next to the present table, since it was easier for all the people to come to her, then to try and get around the crowded bar. The floor normally had a lot of people in it, but this was crazy. Where had Cloud found them all? The only person she hadn't talked too was Reeve, and she still hadn't seen Cloud after his cryptic message. She figured he was probably around somewhere, so she didn't worry about it.

In truth, Cloud was with Reeve in the kitchen, nervously running his hands through his hair and pacing. "What if I get the wording wrong? What if I embarrassed her? There are a lot of people out there Reeve. What if she says no?" The older man smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud, we all know Tifa, and we all know that she's not going to say no. She loves you, and I'll bet she wants this just as much as you do."

The blond bit his lip a bit, rubbing the back of his neck and he always did when he was nervous and unsure. "Alright, give me the ring, and go out there and get Yuffie to start the presents. After she gets to the end and sees there isn't one from me, then I'll ask her."

"You aren't going to chicken out, are you?"

The swordsman frowned and shook his head. "No, it's the right decision for me, I just hope she thinks it's right for her too. I may be clueless sometimes, but I'm not stupid enough to let her go this time. I'll be ready." He watched Reeve walk out of the room to start the presents, and he stood there for a moment, opening the black velvet box in his hand. He looked down at the mythril ring, a delicate version of the ring she already wore. The wolf had become a totem for him, and since his crest in a way, already marked Tifa, he figured something prettier was in order. The ring was small; the head stylized to seem more feminine, and instead of the ring in its mouth, and it held a small, but perfect diamond. It was only a quarter carat, but he hadn't wanted a single flaw in the gem, not to give to the most perfect woman he'd met. He heard the commotion in the bar had calmed down, and it was just light chatter and Tifa's voice saying thank you, coupled with the sound of ripping paper.

Cloud left his hiding place and walked around the back of the huge mob vying for a glimpse at Tifa's mound of presents. He managed to see some of them, from things for the bar to candles and perfume, anything and everything that would allow the over worked woman to pamper herself a bit.

Tifa picked up a small box and read the card, seeing it was from Yuffie, Vincent, Shelke and Baby Valentine, though she figured the ninja had added that after her announcement. She tore the carefully wrapped present, and then opened the box. She gasped at the necklace, running her fingers over the silver A. "It has all of Avalanche's birthstones in it, even Aerith's. Blame Vincent, it was all his idea!" She giggled as he glared at his lover, who used the edge of his cloak to hide behind. The bartender sniffed a bit, wiping the tears away and she got up and hugged each of them, even the reclusive gunslinger that surprisingly enough didn't seem to mind. Each of the other gifts from her closest friends was just as thoughtful. A new set of gloves from Cid and Shera, the pilot boasted they were the best on the market. A large, group picture in a beautiful frame from Nanaki that was taken right when they first met Cid, and she had to laugh a bit and the very disgruntled looks Cloud and Vincent were both giving the camera. Reeve gave her a small plush of Cait Sith, which he told her to save in case she had a baby anytime soon. She blushed at that, but thanked him greatly. Barret and Elmyra gave her a Mystile, and she was shocked they'd been able to find another one. The kids brought her a huge bouquet of lilies from Aerith's church, and photo album with a few pictures of them and Cloud in it. "It's for the family, and the blank pages are so you can fill them up!" Denzel grinned at his mom and she hugged them both tightly.

Reeve grinned, "well, that's it, all the presents are unwrapped!" Everyone was about to go back to the party, and Tifa noticed that there wasn't one from Cloud. She figured all this must have been her present, not to mention he couldn't have wrapped Heaven, so she didn't even think about it. "Wait…" she heard that familiar voice come from the back of the group, "there is one more, but I didn't wrap it." The bartender watched as Cloud came forward, all eyes were on him, and he reached forward to take her left hand in his. Tifa looked at him, a rather puzzled look coming over her features. "Cloud, you already did all this, and got me a puppy, what more could I possibly ask for?"

The swordsman gave a silent answer by going down on one knee. He ignored the gasps and giggles that were coming from the partygoers, and he just focused on the gorgeous creature before him. "Tifa, I never thought I'd have the courage to do this, but knowing that you're happy, here with me, and that you deserve everything in life, that gave me the strength to kneel at your feet, in front of all these people, and ask you the most important question of my life." He paused and smiled a bit, watching as her right hand went to her mouth and tears came to her eyes as he pulled out the velvet box. With his free hand, he pushed the lid back and held it up for her to see, and he squeezed her hand. "Tifa Lockhart, will you be my wife?"

A tear slipped down the martial artist's cheek, and she blinked, and then nodded, and the swordsman slipped the ring on her finger. "You're supposed to actually answer Teef," he whispered and she grinned, pouncing him and sending them both to the floor in an undignified heap. "Yes, you silly man, I would love to have you as my husband." His hand slipped to her cheek and brushed her happy tears away, before guiding her into a tender and passionate kiss. The crowd was clapping and laughing, Yuffie started to cry too because of her hormones and Vincent just stood with her, patting her back.

The happy couple stayed right with each other the rest of the night, dancing and eating cake and drinking punch, enjoying the time together and with their friends. Tifa never thought she'd have such a perfect birthday, especially since all of hers had been so lack luster after her mother died. She was overjoyed, and hadn't felt so complete in along time. Then the party started to wind down; they were left at midnight with the rest of Avalanche, who was staying with Reeve at his house in Edge to give the lovebirds some time alone. Barret and Elmyra took Denzel for them as well, since Marlene would be returning to Corel in the morning. They all said their goodbyes, which left Cloud and Tifa standing in the middle of a huge mess. He wrapped her up in his arms and smiled gently, kissing her lips. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up in the morning." Tifa gave him a very sweet smile, "I can't ask you to do that, and it wouldn't be fair. You've done so much for me, and tomorrow isn't my birthday."

Cloud pulled her into a gentle hold, kissing her with a bit more fire that time. "If you think that these two days are just for your birthday, you're wrong. I've been so distant for so long, I have to make it up to you." The bartender let her hand slide up his chest and to his cheek, lightly caressing his skin, "You already have Cloud, but if it will make you feel better, we can do it together." The blond gave her a nod, then scooped his bride to be up into his arms and started for the stairs. Tifa let out a giggle, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's after midnight, my birthday is over you know."

He raised and eyebrow and stopped at the door to her bedroom, "I just told you…" He stopped as she closed the distance, slipping her tongue in his mouth. There was no further complaint from the swordsman, and he pushed the door open with his foot and brought her in, laying his precious cargo on the bed with all possible care. He peeled the little jacket off of her, and then let his hands run over the soft skin of her shoulders. It felt like fire trailing over her alabaster skin, every touch he gave her lit her desire. So Cloud had known he would propose last night when they made love for the first time, and it made her heart warm to know that he wanted to be her husband even then. She started to work on his buttons, wanting his shirt off, when she realized that she was rushing again. She broke the kiss for air and looked at her lover, and how beautiful he was flushed and breathing hard in desire of her. "Cloud, lay down…"

* * *

The swordsman wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but he finished removing his shirt and pulled his socks and shoes off before tossing the empty box to the floor and lying in the center of the bed, propped up on his elbows. "Like this?" The bartender nodded and slipped herself out of her dress, stockings and shoes, moving up his body slowly in just her bra and panties. "Yes, you've done so much, I'm going to do something for you now. Close your eyes."

Cloud licked his lips a bit, his eyes going over her toned body, and he nodded, laying back and closing his eyes. Tifa started to kiss his neck, and he could feel the satin of her bra brush down over his belly, and the zipper on his pants came down. The strong martial artist tugged the pants down, with his boxers and got rid of the offensive clothes, leaving him exposed. He let out a moan as her fingers brushed over his hardening member, and just as she started to stroke him, he felt the head enveloped in moist warmth. As first he thought that she's settled down on him, but then a tongue flicked over him, causing an extremely pleasurable sensation. He moaned Tifa's name, his hips wanting to come up to seek more of the heavenly hotness, but she took it slow, and it was like sweet torture. After she'd taken him all the way in, he opened his eyes a bit to watch her suck on him like a Popsicle, the sight causing him to shudder. She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes, and she continued to treat his organ and the most delicious treat imaginable. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. After a few more moments, his hand went to her hair, "Teef…" he panted, not quite able to form the words, "stop, I want you to come with me. If you keep doing that…" his voice was lost in a loud moan as she did something amazing with her tongue before pulling away.

It didn't take him long to grab her around the waist and flip her onto the bed, causing her to look up at him in shock. He rid her of the bra quickly, and then started to attack her pink nub with his tongue while his hand slipped down into her panties. He smirked a bit against her breast when he felt she was wet already, and her hips moved against his hand, causing her to nearly purr his name. But he wasn't satisfied with that, and the panties were tossed across the room as well, and he started to trail hot kisses down her belly to her womanhood. He parted her thighs and really took a moment to look at her, before moving to lightly run his lips over her southern ones. His tongue flicked between the folds and he nearly chuckled at the moan he got. He really liked it when she was loud, though he did sort of feel bad for the neighbors. He pleasured her like that for a long time, getting her hotter and hotter, and he could hardly contain himself as he felt her muscles clench around the finger inside her, and her juices spilled out, over his hand. When he crawled up over her, she looked so beautiful and spent; her skin had a lovely rosy glow.

He didn't have much time to wait, because the woman took his inaction as a moment of weakness and used her leverage to flip him over, and she moved to hover over his hips. "We should probably use a condom Cloud," she whispered, rubbing herself over him to excite him further, but the man just moved his hips and slid inside, causing a groan to come from each of them. "We're getting married, if Vincent and Yuffie can have a baby, so can we…" Tifa smiled softly and nodded, resting her hands on his chest and letting herself slide down him to the hilt. "Alright," she whispered, and started to move her hips slowly. The swordsman just watched her for a moment, as her breasts and hair moved with her thrusts, how her face was angelic, her lips parted and eyes closed as she enjoyed his body. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down, holding her close to his chest and thrusting into her, but leaving her on top.

The position she was now in caused her hardly used passage to tighten further, and she moaned, moving with him in an easy and quick pace. He felt so wonderful, and she felt so full. It didn't take her long to release again, which caused Cloud to go with her, his arms holding her close as they went over the edge together, the feeling so intense that neither one of them was even able to make a sound more then a gasp.

It took a few moments before either of them could move, and the swordsman didn't want to unsheathe himself from his lover just yet. After they'd caught their breath, Cloud kissed his fiancée gently, looking into her half lidded, sleepy eyes. "I love you," he whispered gently to her, and the barmaid smiled brightly, illuminating the dim room. "I love you Cloud, I always have… don't ever forget it. We're in this together, from now on."

The swordsman nodded, kissing her again, and gently ran his fingers over her cheek, "from now on, starting with cleaning tomorrow." The woman made a face, but it was playful, and he slipped out of her, easing her to the bed.

* * *

Cloud pulled the blanket over them and snuggled against her, wrapping them both in warmth. They were exhausted, but they both wanted to snuggle a bit before going to sleep. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "If we have a boy, at some point, can we name him Zack?"

Tifa moved a bit to look him in the face; a small smile came over her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way, and I think if it's a girl, Angel… in memory of both him and Aerith." The blonde nodded and snuggled into the blankets with her. "Can I move into this room and use mine for an office?"

The barmaid giggled and nodded, nuzzling his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way… after staying with you one night, I find myself needing you close to sleep." Another small kiss sealed the deal, and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Epilogue: The Buster Blade

**All right! Here is the end of Puppy Love, I hope you all enjoyed my little ficlet, sorry it took so long for me to finish! There are a few mild spoilers of Crisis Core, nothing explicit, but I'm warning you anyway! All copyright applies, and I hope you all enjoyed this little journey! Read my other stories!**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Buster Blade**

_Tifa's 26__th__ Birthday, one year later…_

A large truck pulled up the dusty trail; the brunette woman inside held the tiny bundle in her arms as her husband drove. The old vehicle wasn't ideal for a family, with their adoptive son having to move every time his father shifted gears. The mother had to hold their baby close, being careful not to jostle the small being too much. They'd waited three months for the little one to be ready for the journey, and even though it wasn't far to go, it was important nonetheless. Tifa Strife smiled softly as the little raven-haired baby gazed up at her with mako washed blue eyes. "Zack's awake," she said softly, looking over to the blond driver.

Cloud nodded a bit and smiled, "we're almost there, just hang in a bit longer Denzel." The boy nodded and reached up to take the tiny hand of his baby brother, smiling softly as he did. The barmaid looked at her three men with more then a little pride, her family was beautiful and she couldn't be any happier.

"You don't think it's going to be too hot for him, do you?"

The swordsman shook his head, "no, he'll be fine Teef, don't worry so much. He's got you to take care of him, and we won't be long." He rounded the corner and stopped, putting the green pickup in park. "It's walking from here," he announced and the little family piled out of the car.

"Why didn't Marlene come Cloud?"

The father looked down at his adopted son, "now that Barret and Elmyra are married, she's going to stay most of the time with her father… but don't worry, you'll see her soon." The teen started to walk with Cloud, Tifa taking Zack and walking just behind them. It didn't take long at all to reach their destination, and the group stood on a cliff that the swordsman knew very well. A rusty sword was there, sticking out of the ground.

Cloud lead them closer, and he put his hand on the hilt of the Buster Blade, his glove gripping the hilt with a comfortable familiar feeling. "Zack…" he spoke to his best friend, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips. "I'm not the only proof you existed anymore, Tifa and I, we named our son after you. He's strong, and I know that he will grow up to be someone we all can be proud of." He glanced over at Denzel and Tifa, his eyes then going to the little blue bundle that was surprisingly quiet. Then he turned back to the wind. "This is where you died, this is where you passed your life to me. You left me all your pride and dreams…" He pulled the sword out of the ground and held it up in front of his face, bowing his head a bit.

"I wanted to give you a gravestone, but I realize now, how wrong I was. This sword was an extension of your arm, it was your pride, your weapon, and I left it here to rust. Even though it was a sword, a tool of war, it was never like that for you. It didn't deserve to be left here to rot, you are gone and there is nothing the sword can do for you here." He spun it around his head then clipped it to his back, his face was clear of all guilt, replaced by something much more beautiful. Cloud was in love, with his wife, with his family… and with life. "I'm going to restore your pride Zack, and the dreams you gave up for me, and I'm going to give them to the next generation, who will grow hearing your stories. You will live again, through us."

Cloud closed his eyes and felt calm, his heart was free and unburdened, and when he turned to look at Tifa, she was smiling radiantly with tears in her eyes. "Come on, let's go home…" They all turned to leave, but the little baby giggled, reaching up to touch something that wasn't there. The swordsman felt a cool wind pull through that smelled of rain and lilies.

Perhaps their lost friends had come to see baby Zack, and it made Cloud's heart swell. He walked up to Tifa and placed a soft kiss on her lips, being careful of the small bundle. "I love you."

The bartender gave him a beautiful smile, "and I love you… I always will."

.:xXx:.

_Tifa's 42__nd__ birthday, 16 years later…_

Yuffie Valentine let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. "Tifa, do you dye your hair? I'm four years younger then you, and I'm starting to get gray in mine!" The ninja tucked a piece with three gray hairs behind her ear to try and cover it up.

The birthday girl laughed a bit and shrugged, "I figured by now I'd be white haired, with all the stress Cloud is always putting me under. And now Zack and Aaron are just as bad, and Angel is following in their foot steps."

The Lady of Wutai nodded, tugging at her red kimono, "yeah I know what you mean. Hades is rather smitten with Zeppelin, he's always running off, you know Yuki is always training, I don't know how many materia I've mastered healing that girl, and well Lazarus… he stays inside, he still hasn't out grown his asthma. I won't even mention Vince…"

They both looked over as boot falls came around the corner, the Lord of Wutai rising an eyebrow to his wife. He'd long ago gotten rid of his claw, but Cerberus was still on his hip. He was in red nobles robes and hakama, his bronze shoes replaced with normal black ones. His headband was gone, and his hair was free, nearly falling to his knees, and a white stripe colored the front of his hair and his temples. He looked older then Yuffie now; biologically he was eight years older then his wife since he'd lost Chaos all those years ago. He'd aged like the rest of them; but Yuffie certainly didn't seem to mind.

The Empress tugged on her black obi a bit to put it back in place, then hopped up, going over to her husband and hugging him around the middle. "Have you been watching Yuki again? She's sixteen, she's going to like boys you know."

Strong arms encircled her and the man shook his head, "I was watching Zack and Aaron training."

Tifa frowned a bit, "the party is going to start, and they are going to get dirty again! Did Cloud start this?"

Vincent shook his head, "Cloud is picking up the cake, and it was Denzel."

The bartender nodded and got up, wincing a bit as her hip popped. "Let me tell you, getting old is no fun." She walked toward the back yard, intent on telling the playful teens and their older brother to knock it off. Denzel was about to turn thirty, which was kind of shocking, and his younger brothers were sixteen and fourteen respectively. Angel and Aaron were twins, and while Zack looked a lot more like a mix of the two parents, Angel looked almost exactly like her, and Aaron the spitting image of Cloud. She opened the door and saw that most of Avalanche's children were out here, and the handsome and married Denzel was being the referee. The three Valentine kids, the two Highwinds, Barret and Elmyra's other adopted daughter, who was holding hands with Reeve's son, and her own daughter were ringing a chalk outline on the driveway.

Tifa glanced over as Cloud walked up; he looked almost the same, except for the few lines of white that highlighted the front of his spiky hair. He had a few smile lines around his eyes, but the frown creases were nowhere to be found. The bartender felt that that was probably one of her greatest accomplishments. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt and black jeans, his combat boots were worn at the toes but he just wouldn't get rid of them. The swordsman had Tsurugi on his back, and he approached the boys. "It's your mother's birthday."

Zack gripped his sword, the refurbished Buster Blade, and frowned at his dad. "It's still just a day, Mom wouldn't care. I have to train, if I'm going to be strong like you someday."

Aaron shook his blond head, his hair was just as wild as his father's, if not more, and the younger brother sighed. "That's all he thinks about Dad! Train… train… train… it's getting annoying!" The boy put his sword, Cloud's old Rune Blade, on his back and crossed his arms. "I want to talk to our friends we never get to see."

Cloud nodded and patted his youngest son on the shoulder, taking his place in the make shift circle. "Aaron, take Angel and get the cake out of the car." He pulled his blade from his back and smiled a bit at his son. "So, your Mom's birthday is just some other day? If training is so important, fight me."

Zack's eyes got big, his father had never offered to spare with him, and barely did with Denzel. "You never will fight me Dad, why now?"

"I'll have you know, that your mother's birthday is a very important day to this whole family, especially for me." He got into his ready stance, not backing down at the boy's nervous expression.

Denzel chuckled a bit, "you brought it on yourself Zack. You know all that's happened on and around Mom's birthday."

Zack frowned more and jumped into action, and Tifa was rather surprised that the boy was as fast, if not faster then Cloud himself. But the legendary swordsman had one thing that Zack had not found, experience. He easily blocked every attack his teenage son could throw, and it only to one, powerful swing to toss the Buster Blade away from the youth, and he watched as it stuck in the dirt blade up, clear on the other side of the spectators. "Dad, that hurt," he mumbled, his pride more then a little tarnished, especially in front of Yuki Valentine.

Cloud walked over and pulled the blade from the dirt, and held it up for his son to see. "You don't deserve to wield this blade, unless you know what it's for. Do you know what my sword is for?"

"Yeah," he said it like it was obvious, "to fight."

The older man shook his head, "it's to protect. This," he looked the blade over, "is your pride. Your pride as a man, as a warrior, it is not a toy. Your namesake gave this to me; it was his dying wish that I carry on his dreams. It is my dream to see you carry it and protect those you love with it. If you do not, then I admit I should have left it rusting on that cliff." He pointed the blade down, resting it on the ground and held the hilt out for his son to take.

Zack stepped up and gingerly reached out for it, then nodded, "you're right Dad, I'm sorry I shamed you, and your best friend. Will you teach me what it is to be a warrior, and not a boy with a sword?"

Cloud nodded and smiled a bit, ruffling his hair and handing the sword back over to his son. "I will, and I won't go easy on you either."

The teen grinned and nodded, putting the sword on his back. "I wouldn't expect you too!" He ran off with the other teens, running past Tifa with a grin. They all went into the bar, leaving Denzel and Cloud standing in the driveway for a moment alone.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something."

The blond raised an eyebrow and looked to his son, nodding. "I doubt I'll be any better then your mother, but I'll try."

"Well, how did you handle it when Mom told you she was pregnant the first time?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, but smiled a bit, "I was speechless, and if a stiff breeze had gone by, I would have blown over. I can't remember feeling so happy and terrified at the same time."

Denzel nodded, "good, then when Marlene says that I'm weird, I can say I come by it honestly." The swordsman blinked, not getting the meaning at first, until his eldest son grinned and clapped his dad on the shoulder. "You're going to be a grandfather, in about six months. Mom already knows, but she said I had to tell you."

Cloud smiled and nodded, hugging Denzel tight, "congratulations, I know you've both been trying for along time for a baby. You can use that Ultima Blade I gave you to protect Marlene and your child now, I'm proud of you." The other man nodded with a wide smile and misty eyes, and started inside, only to be replaced with a certain birthday girl.

"Surprised?" Tifa giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist, giving him a squeeze. He just nodded a bit and kissed her gently. The barmaid smiled again and looked into his amazing eyes. "Are you happy Cloud?"

The man stood there for a moment, reflecting on the question. To think, all this had started with him picking out a little dog, and even though Heaven had died the year before, he still credited that little fluff ball with all of this. If he hadn't wanted to make Tifa's twenty-fifth birthday the best he could, then he never would have had the courage to do any of this. He nodded, looking into her bright eyes… all right so maybe he still would have, it just would have taken longer. "Yes, I can say truthfully, that when you found me in Midgar all those years ago, I never imagined being this happy. Thank you… and happy birthday." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it for this treasure of a wife, and over all the noise of the party, Tifa's beautiful laughter was heard.

FIN 


End file.
